The Youngest Greasers Girl
by DemiGodHufflepuffDemon
Summary: What if the Curtis's had a little sister named Noel. Four years after the book, we learn about guys, nightmares, and stubbornness. If y'all haven't noticed. I don't own the Outsiders *May contain self harm/suicidal thought*
1. Chapter 1

**chapter 1: I'm not sick.**

Sodapop's POV

"Hey Soda," Darry called from the kitchen, "Go wake up Noel for me." I stumbled into Noel's room.

"Hey Noel." I poked her. "Hey wake up."

"No." She mumbled.

"Why not?"

"Too lazy."

"If you're not up in five minutes, Darry's gonna be mad."

"So."

"Noel Rose Curtis, do not make me tickle you." I don't know why she's so grumpy, she's normally awake at four in the morning. She mumbled something inaudible. "Okay, I'm coming in." I jumped into her bed and started to tickle my thirteen year old sister.

Wait. Somethings wrong. She normally hates being tickled, she not protesting out nothing.

"Hey Noel, you feeling okay."

"Mhm." I placed my hand on her forehead and golly it was hot.

"Yeah you're totally fine."

"Don't tell Darry."

"Why not?"

"He'll treat my like a baby, and I don't like pity."

"One it's not pity if your sick, ya need to be taken care of, and two I'm telling Darry." I walked out of the room and I heard Noel get outta bed.

"Hey Dar."

"Mhm."

"Just saying that Noel is sick and don't let her tell you otherwise."

Darry's POV

I hate it when Noel's sick, she's so stubborn, even more than Ponyboy. I saw Noel walk outta her room, still in you pajamas, she was paler than usual, which she's always pale.

"Hey Dar." Her voice was hoarse. She looked awful. But knowing her, it's just "allergies"

"Hi Noel. Soda told me that you're sick."

She shook her head, "He's over exaggerating, it's just allergies." Didn't I call it?

"You look sick."

Noel's POV

I feel awful, my head hurts, my throat hurts, I feel like I'm going to be sick. "I'm fine." If course, that's when my body decides to have a major coughing fit.

"Yeah Soda, she ain't sick." Darry said

"Hey Noel, if ya ain't sick, how 'bout some chocolate cake." Soda cut me a slice. I took it one bite at time, I was just about done when everything started to come up, I ran into the bathroom and started to violently vomit. I felt Darry's hand rub circles on my back. It was a couple minutes before I started dry heaving. Sodapop handed me a glass of water.

"Could I have some asprin?"

Darry's POV

Noel is more of an aspirin addict than Ponyboy. You'd have to watch carefully o or she'd swallow the whole bottle.

"Okay, look who's doing nothing all day. So which one of us is going to stay with you?"

"Neither, you both have work." At the time the screen door slammed shut.

"HELLOOOOOOOO CURTIS RESIDENTS." Two-Bit screamed.

"Hey Two-Bit. Mind watching Noel today, she's sick."

"Sure, I don't mind."

Noel's POV

Great. Two-Bit is watching me. Today's gonna be fun.

**Author's Note**

**Okay. So ya, I know it's short. It's my first fanfic. So read and review, or not. Fine. Be that way. *scoff***

**Ages:**

**Noel-13**

**Ponyboy-18 (he's in college)**

**Darry-25**

**Sodapop-21**

**Two-Bit-22**

**Steve-21**

**So ya. Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**So thanks to y'all that actually read my story. Here's chapter two!**

**Also, if y'all haven't noticed I don't own the Outsiders.**

**CHAPTER TWO: Nothing's wrong**

**Noel's POV**

So when Two-Bit says he's watching you, he means 'let's watch Mickey Mouse while I eat chocolate cake.'

"Hey Noel. Want some?" Two-Bit said opening a beer.

"One, disgusting, two, Darry'll skin me." Well I'm must sound as bad as I feel 'cause Two-Bit gave me a funny look.

"Ya sure okay?" He placed his hand on my forehead. I swatted his hand away.

"I'm fine." Truth be told, I have a major headache, my stomach's like 'nope, me no happy', I'm dizzy, hot cold, every time I move it hurts but I can't tell anyone that cuz they got enough to worry about, and I'm not worth it. "I'm just gonna take a shower." I stood up, black dots clouded my vision, the room spun, I vaguely remember Two-Bit calling my name, next thing I know my face met the floor and I embraced the peacefulness of unconsciousness.

**Two-Bit's POV**

"I'm just gonna take a shower." I saw Noel stand up, she swooned and collapsed.

"Hey Noel, you gonna wake up?." I waved my hand in front of her face. I did the first thing I thought of. "Is it dead? Let's poke it." I mumbled. I poked her side. Nothin. Then I did the thing where you poke her in her pressure points on her sides. Nothin. She's way outta it. Normally if ya do that, she had a spasm.

"Guess I gotta take ya to the hospital." I picked her up, she's quite light for her age. "Why'd I get stuck babysitting?" I mumbled.

**Darry's POV**

I was carrying us a bundle of roof when my coworker, Jim, came up to me.

"Hey Curtis."

"Hey Jim."

"There's a fella on da phone for ya. A tea bit, tooth bite? Matthews? Something 'bout ya sister."

I walked over and picked up the phone.

"Darry," Two-Bit sounded frantic and scared, "It's Two-Bit, Noel passed out, we're at the hospital. Come quick. I'm gonna call Soda and Pony after."

"I'll be right there." I hung up. "Hey boss. I gotta leave, Noel's in the hospital."

"Go, Curtis." He waved me off, "You and family." He mumbled.

Hopefully Two-Bit's just over reacting. But when do Greasers ever get a break?

**So, there's my really short second chapter. I'm going go sleep and hopefully write a bit more tomorrow.**


End file.
